Brave Exkaiser
Brave Exkaiser (勇者 エクスカイザー, Yusha Ekusukaiza) was a Japanese animated television series that began in 1990, created by Sunrise under the direction of Katsuyoshi Yatabe, and was the first of the long running "Brave Series" metaseries funded by Takara and produced by Sunrise. The story takes place on a present day Earth that was secretly visited by a group of space police led by Exkaiser who were chasing after an evil gang of energy beings called The Geisters (led by Dino Geist). Upon arriving on Earth, the "spirits" of Exkaiser and his team, the Space Police Kaisers (Similar to Sparks of the Transformer mythos) assimilate vehicles all over Japan so that they could convert them into transformable bodies for themselves. Space Police Kaisers *'Exkaiser:' The leader of the Kaisers, he assimilates a sports car privately owned by the Hoshikawas. His chest panel, when flipped, reveals a lion's head motif that symbolizes bravery and justice. :Actor: Sho Hayami **'Great Exkaiser:' Result of Super Gigantic Combination, in which Exkaiser joins with both of his auxiliary mecha, King Roader & Dragon Jet/Dragon. ***'King Roader': A colossal truck that transforms into a flight form or into a trailer that can be pulled by Exkaiser's car form. ****'King Exkaiser': Result of Gigantic Combination between Exkaiser and King Roader. In this state, Exkaiser has become a good deal more powerful in size, and, he benefits from the use of King Roader's wings to grant him flight. ***'Dragon Jet'/'Dragon': A colossal jet that can transform into a second trailer that may be pulled by Exkaiser's car form, or into a large seldom used faceless humanoid known as Dragon. ****'Dragon Kaiser:' A second Gigantic Combination for Exkaiser, this time with Dragon Jet/Dragon. Like as with his combination with King Roader, Exkaiser's size is enlarged. However, besides flight, which is granted by default due to the Dragon Jet's design as an aircraft, this form is more powerful than King Exkaiser. Max Team *'God Max': Result of Triple Combination between Sky Max, Dash Max & Drill Max. **'Sky Max': The lead member of the Max Team, he assimilates a fighter jet. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for an eagle's head motif. :Actor: Daiki Nakamura **'Dash Max': Assimilates a race car. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a turbine. :Actor: Mitsuaki Hoshino **'Drill Max': Assimilates a twin-drill tank. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a pair of protruding Gatling cannons. :Actor: Kozo Shioya Raker Brothers *'Ultra Raker': Result of Parallel Combination between the Raker Brothers, Blue & Green Rakers, in that each brother forms a full half of the body: Blue Raker to the left, Green Raker opposite; Symmetrical Docking has a similar premise to this process. **'Blue Raker': Assimilates a 100 Series Shinkansen. He is the elder half of the brothers. :Actor: Masami Kikuchi **'Green Raker': Assimilates a 200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen. He is the younger half of the brothers. :Actor: Takeshi Kusao Space Pirate Geisters The antagonist characters of Exkaiser who pit their fused monsters of the day against the space police. They are, themselves, living robots of the same type. *'Dino Geist': Leader of the Geisters. He transforms into either an allosaurus-like dinosaur, or a jet for his bestial and transportation forms respectively. *'Mad Geister': The fused form of Horn, Armor, Ptera, and Thunder Geists. **'Hormor Geist': The fusion of Horn & Armor Geists. ***'Horn Geist': Assumes a triceratops. Based off the Transformer Slag. ***'Armor Geist': Assumes a stegosaurus. Based off the Transformer Snarl. **'Pteder Geist': The fusion of Ptera & Thunder Geists that resembles a winged centaur. ***'Ptera Geist': Assumes a pteranodon. Based on the Transformer Swoop. ***'Thunder Geist': Assumes a brontosaurus. Based off of the Transformer Sludge. Mechanics Image:Exkaiser-4.jpg|Exkaiser Image:Ultra-Raker-4.jpg|Ultra Raker Image:King roader.jpg|King Roader Image:Ptera-Geist-1.jpg Image:Ptera-Geist-3.jpg Image:Sky-Max-3.jpg Image:Sky-Max-5.jpg Image:Thunder-Geist-1.jpg Image:Thunder-Geist-3.jpg Image:Dragonkaiser-3.jpg|Dragon Kaiser Image:Dragonkaiser-4.jpg|Dragon Jet Image:Drill-Max-1.jpg Image:God-Max-1.jpg Image:Great-exkaiser-3.jpg Image:Green-Raker-3.jpg Image:Horn-Geist-1.jpg Image:Horn-Geist-3.jpg Image:King exkasier-1.jpg Image:Armor-Geist-1.jpg Image:Armor-Geist-3.jpg Image:Blue-Raker-3.jpg Image:Blue-Raker-4.jpg Image:Dash-Max-1.jpg Image:Dash-Max-3.jpg Image:Dino-Guyst-4.jpg Image:Dino-Guyst-6.jpg Image:Dino-Guyst-7.jpg Image:Dragon-jet.jpg|Dragon Jet (No Color) Category:Anime Series Category:Brave Series